


飞镖之王

by Danxi



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 06:46:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16739071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danxi/pseuds/Danxi
Summary: 马扎十九岁生日，花朵送了他一份礼物。





	飞镖之王

**Author's Note:**

> 送给亲爱的小萌@加西亚的菜园 ，生日快乐！入TSN坑后很高兴能遇到你，希望以后也一起萌下去！越来越棒么么哒！

***

一切都起因于喝醉的Dustin在某个酒吧之夜打给Eduardo的一通电话。  
那天Eduardo有个讨论小组延期了，所以那个他本该在场的派对最后只去了三个人。  
是的，三个人，包括Mark。  
虽然五场派对或酒吧之旅Mark会有四场半不去，但还是有那么半场在各方因素作用下他会去。而这次就是那半场。  
Eduardo不知道到底发生了什么，但当他接起 Dustin 的电话后只听到一片喧哗中Dustin 通过话筒对他大喊：“ Wardoooo! 你该看看！看看你错过了啥！Marky！今晚是！TMD！世界之！飞镖！王！”  
Eduardo先是被逗笑了，然后又因为电话对面的人明显过于high的音调开始有些担心，他比个抱歉的手势后离开沙发，低声却快速地询问：“ 天啊Dustin你喝了多少！Mark做了什么？Chris呢！” 但电话那头的人明显没有接收到他的担心，而是继续冲话筒这边的Eduardo 大喊：“ 现在！你有幸！能和我们的！世界之王！不！世界之！飞镖之王！MARKY！MARK！讲话！YEAHOOOO！”  
而Eduardo 还未来得及有所回应，就听到听筒里传来一阵刺耳的噪音，夹杂着或远或近的欢呼声和尖叫声，然后是一个他非常熟悉的声音：“ Wardo，是我。”  
手机被Mark转接了。  
Eduardo为Mark 冷静的语调稍稍松了口气，但随即重新担心起来：Mark 喝醉了语调也是不会变的。他用手梳过经过一天后已经稍软的刘海，叹口气问：“ Mark你们还在酒吧么？Chris在不在？我学习小组马上结束了，我过来接你们。在此之前，Mark , 不-准-再-喝-任何-我是说任何-酒精了。你一整天没吃饭就喝酒！你还想要胃继续喝红牛吗？！”   
但事情当然没这么顺利。Mark 只回了Eduardo一句话：“ 我不能，Wardo，我是世界飞镖之王！”他声音稍稍提高了些，在得到一片口哨和尖叫的回应之后Mark 的音调又重新变得平缓：“See? 我要去表演飞镖了，他们在渴求了。当然正常情况下我是无义务满足他们的但现在谁叫我是TMD世界之王呢。你最好离开那没用的学习小组然后来见见我的英姿。我希望你也在这。我的意思是，在我这么cool的时候。嗯。就是这些。你知道的，我去了。”  
在Eduardo 还没来得及反应的时候，听筒里就只剩下忙音了。  
Eduardo 眨了两下他的斑比眼，然后把脸埋进手里小声骂着fuck，想借此将脸上莫名奇妙升起来了一点点的温度压下去。  
这个姿势他只维持了三秒就迅速抓上自己的课本，告别已经开始八卦班上恋情和闲聊美剧剧情的学习小组成员，朝学校另一头的酒吧跑去。  
等他赶到酒吧时，迎接他的是两个已经失去意识的醉鬼和明显刚搞完一发的醉鬼，以及一张赔偿单，因为据老板所言Mark 是通过把所有飞镖都扎进了墙上某处一个旁边写着“hail google ”的小人的脑袋上获得的“世界飞镖之王”的称号的。而那块涂鸦是酒吧老板最得意之作。

***

第二天，Kirkland 宿舍里三个面色惨白的醉鬼轮流抱着马桶吐，但谁都没有告诉Eduardo 昨晚到底怎么回事。Chris说他不记得了，而Dustin在Mark面无表情的瞪视，以及某个Mark班上他想认识的女生的名字口型下也说记不清了（虽然Dustin怀疑Mark只是记住了这个女生的名字却完全对不上人，但他不能冒险，他关注了半学期了好吗！）。   
Eduardo 没有再问，但他知道怎么样获得自己想要的。

***

半个月后，Mark 从Eduardo 那收到了他的十九岁生日礼物：一盘飞镖。  
Eduardo 递过来的时候只是咳嗽了一下：“给你，世界之王，听说你需要个工具来展示自己获得粉丝。所以我给你买了飞镖。你知道，展示下我错过的。”  
Dustin 大笑了起来而Mark 迅速投了一枚飞镖进他举在手里的水杯。

***

Mark并没有给Eduardo 表演过飞镖。  
他开始叼着它们编程。  
Eduardo没多久就注意到了Mark的新习惯，但他并没有说什么。  
直到一个周二晚上。  
那天和平时一样，Mark坐在桌前编程，Eduardo半躺在他床上看明天要上的经济学课本。他们老师上周布置的阅读他还剩点没看完。  
晚上八点的时候Dustin忽然想吃冰淇淋，但他们的小冰箱只有啤酒常备。Bill还没回来，Dustin跑进Mark屋里动员了一番，最后只有Chris愿意和他出去买。倒不是Eduardo不愿意，但Dustin扒在门边说刚完“我想吃冰淇淋”，Mark就头也不抬地回了一句：“Wardo在做明天的课的阅读。”  
所以，你懂，Mark都这么说了Eduardo只好耸耸肩，冲Dustin做了个“抱歉”的口型。  
等他俩走后，寝室安静了下来。键盘敲击声和细小的电脑散热声让他有些放松，Eduardo看着书不一会儿就走了神。等他再回过神来，便看到了Mark嘴里叼着的飞镖。  
飞镖的尖头被Mark含在嘴里，绿色的塑料尾偶尔颤动，有时还会转一转。  
Eduardo忽然有点好奇，所以他就问了：“Mark，你干嘛叼着飞镖？还是尖头那面？不怕扎吗？”  
Mark手下顿了一顿，然后继续边编程边回答：“因为我喜欢嘴里含点什么，我以为你早就知道这点了。而且我喜欢尖利物划过我舌苔的感觉。恰到好处的刺激和危机感。”Eduardo注意到Mark保存了正在编辑的文本，半转过椅子看着Eduardo继续说：“有时候我含着他只是下意识，有时候是因为它有那么点特殊含义，毕竟是你送我的Wardo。不过你说的对，飞镖不是我的第一选项。”不等Eduardo反应Mark话里的“特殊含义”到底指什么，就见Mark捏住飞镖尾把它投进桌上喝了一半的啤酒瓶口，然后转回去继续编程。  
但Mark并没有中断话题，他接着说：“不过，Wardo，你得知道，有时候飞镖的确不够粗，不够有趣。有些时候，虽然他的特殊含义的确能帮到我点，但不太够。我不愿在编程以外的事上太花费想象力，所以物理刺激往往是更好的选择。说到这，Wardo你有什么好的建议吗，作为年长者你的经验应该比我——”  
Mark停了下来，连带着键盘上还编程的双手。  
因为有一只温暖的手捂住了他的嘴。Mark注意到那只手在颤抖，虽然非常轻微。以及无名指还戴着一个沉甸甸的金戒指。  
他点了一下鼠标，保存了程序，然后离开键盘，转而抓住了捂住他的手从他嘴上移开。那只手非常顺从，但Mark并没放开它，而是转过椅子看着那只手的主人——半蹲着双目湿润脸颊通红的Eduardo。  
Mark拉了一把手里的手腕，成功地让Eduardo一个踉跄坐在了Mark面前的地板上。他专注地盯着好友有些躲闪的双眼，直到它们看向他，然后Mark笑了，混蛋意味十足那种：“Wardo，你的确懂我，是不是？”  
说完他低下头含住了Eduardo的食指。

***

Eduardo有时会疑惑自己怎么会和Mark成为挚友。  
Mark很聪明，没错，不过能来哈佛的每个人基本都不蠢。但在这个大环境下，Mark依旧很聪明，他有时甚至觉得Mark够得上天才的标准。但不，这不是Eduardo和他成为挚友的主要原因。  
Mark很可爱，有点另类那种，虽然很多人可能不会赞同这点但Eduardo从不质疑自己的审美。Mark的卷发非常柔软，Eduardo觉得他戴棒球帽尤其可爱，虽然因为这句评论Mark再没戴过；Mark很白，皮肤比姑娘们都好，Eduardo一直觉得很奇怪作为一个作息混乱的人他怎么做到的，后来又觉得可能是天生的；Mark虽然不高但是其实身材不错，他曾见过他练习击剑时紧绷的大臂。但不，这不是Eduardo和他成为挚友的主要原因。  
手上一痛，Eduardo回过神来。Mark咬完他的指节后深深一吸Eduardo的中指和无名指，Eduardo清楚地感觉到了Mark的舌苔缓慢舔过自己家族戒指，一路来到指尖，然后“啵”的一声，他的手自由了。  
Eduardo发现自己的走神似乎有点激怒了Mark，Mark面无表情地看着他，声音有点紧绷：“我猜这对你来说还不够。”他抓着Eduardo的衬衫把他向后推，直到Eduardo的背抵到床边，Mark则踢开身后的椅子跪了下来。  
然后……Fuck。  
FUCKFUCKFUCK。  
Eduardo深吸一口气咬住自己的下唇，但依旧控制不住自己喉间不断滚出的呻吟。  
他有没有说过Mark还是个控制狂？有时简直过分，过分到如果是别人Eduardo肯定会语气僵硬地警告对方“这并不关你的事，先生”，但那是Mark，所以每次Eduardo也只是无声默认Mark的决定，有时甚至会莫名其妙地有点开心。这点奇异地反而使他们的友谊更坚固。  
而且Mark很任性。你知道聪明人多少都有点自我，但有些事Mark是完全听不进去别人说的话的，谁都不行。Eduardo也只有一半的时候能成功。有些时候Mark甚至能反过来说服他。Eduardo不知道这点对他俩的友谊有没有贡献，目前实在难说。  
所以，到底是什么使他们成为挚友呢。  
Eduardo八分之一的注意力跑着火车，八分之一的注意力担心着Dustin和Chris什么时候会回来，剩下的全部无法克制地专注于他身下的Mark。  
又是一个吮吸。  
Mark舔过了他的龟头，然后逗了逗那个脆弱的小孔。  
“Damn！Mark…………”Eduardo发出一声长长的呻吟，忍不住伸手插进Mark的卷发里。好吧现在是八分之七了。  
看着Mark微陷的双颊，Eduardo实在不觉得自己还能挺多久。  
或许是他的力道没像自己想像中那样控制好，Mark发出了一个意义不明的“唔唔"。Eduardo喘息着低声道了个歉，尽量放松自己，但手却没离开Mark的头，反而轻轻揉梳着那头卷发。  
这时Mark忽然抬起头，湛蓝的双眼在灯光下比平时多了些幽深。Mark直直地盯着他，甚至没有一丝眨动和不稳，像是准备猎食的猛兽，牢牢把他钉在原地。  
然后Mark把他的勃起含得更深，更深。  
再然后，他的勃起被一个更加温暖和紧致的地方包住了。  
那是一个深喉。  
Eduardo高潮了。  
而这期间Mark丝毫没有移开他的双眼。他无比专注地看着高潮的Eduardo，蓝色的瞳孔在Eduardo没有注意的时候微微收缩，像是要把眼前的所有都刻进自己的脑海。  
等Eduardo稍稍缓过来，他拉住刚把嘴里的液体咽下去正在舔嘴角的Mark用力吻上去。  
他们唇齿交缠，Eduardo舔过每一个角落后依旧不愿意离开地咬着Mark的舌。Mark眯起眼，放松地享受着Eduardo自觉的手活。  
这就是为什么。  
那个眼神就是为什么。  
这些短暂的，暧昧的，私密的时刻就是为什么。  
Eduardo太享受来自Mark这种心无旁骛的注意力了。  
那个纯粹的眼神像是，像是Eduardo就是Mark唯一也是全部需要关注的。  
Eduardo知道这可能已经跟友谊关系不太大，但他只是没法结束这一切。他做不到。  
他看着Mark呻吟着释放在他手里，然后靠进他的颈窝，卷毛蹭着他的脸。  
所以先就这样吧。  
Eduardo感恩地边想着边抱住怀里的挚友。  
这样就很好。

***

后来Dustin和Chris带着两盒卷筒冰淇淋回来，Mark拿了两支，并无视Dustin好奇的询问付了全部的钱。  
他吃了一支，另一支给了窝在他床上脸颊依旧通红的Eduardo。

 

【END】


End file.
